To evaluate the response rate, time to treatment failure, and pharmacokinetics of paclitaxel (Taxol) with and without PSC 833 (a cyclosporin analogue which is active in reversing multidrug resistance gene expression in cancer cells) in advanced hormonally-insensitive breast cancer subjects.